


Pride

by leolovesnico



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, siren implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leolovesnico/pseuds/leolovesnico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Manchester, 2007. Kieren and Simon almost crossed paths while alive. Almost. However, it simply wasn’t the right time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~ this is a super short thing that i tried to finished before it was the New Year. i.... didn't succeed lmao  
> so uh yeah, enjoy~ :3

It was all down to dumb luck really, that the Manchester United match was on the same day as the parade. Bill Macy obviously had no idea that anything further was going on, so even if he disliked Kieren, he had no reason to forbid Rick from joining him to Manchester. In fact, he was probably sitting in the Legion glued to the telly with a pint in his hand, looking into the crowd for his son.   
However, Rick Macy was in a different crowd - in every sense of the word. Interlocking fingers with Kieren, the two boys stood in the crowd watching the annual Manchester LGBT Pride Parade.  
In this chaotic oasis of rainbow flags and men in drag, Kieren noticed the differences in his boyfriend here, and in Roarton. He was so relaxed, unafraid of being caught by his father. It was nice, and so rare to see him comfortable in himself, all of his body movements were looser and more fluid. Gentle, but deliberate.  
"Is that the bloke from X-Men?" Rick asked, having no problem making himself heard above the colourful crowds. "Didn’t know he was gay!"  
"Yeh, that’s him." Kieren replied, straining his voice slightly, "So’s the guy that plays Barney in ‘How I Met Your Mother’."  
"Jeez, I had no id-"  
"No idea that people who aren’t straight could have a life outside their sexuality? Your dad isn’t the Holy Grail of Knowledge, you know." He grinned.  
Rick shook his head, and grimaced slightly. He knew his father was, well, mistaken in his judgements, but he wanted to get away from that for just one day.   
"Are you having a good day, Ren?" He said more quietly. Kieren looked up at Rick and squeezed his hand.  
"The best." He beamed.

~*~*~*~*  
The car stank like stale laundry. Simon sat in the back, with his arms wrapped around his knees. No one spoke. They didn’t even turn the radio on.   
No one was going to mention the elephant in the room, or well, car.  
Well, his parents received a phone call from the police. Simon had been crouched in a dark alley, puncturing his veins with, well, whatever he could buy with the money he found on his father’s dresser. A young woman in a poofy skirt found him, and rang for the emergency services.  
Simon imagined he’d get the lecture of a lifetime, or a screaming match at the least. But the silence was a worse punishment, he was slowly being enveloped by his own thoughts.  
But it wasn’t his fault.  
He needed more.   
If he hadn’t gotten something in his blood stream, he didn’t know what he would’ve-  
"Ugh. Typical. Of course the fag parade is today." His father said suddenly. Simon glanced out the front window. The parade was mostly over by now, but a few people were lingering and the road was covered in confetti.  
"Now, Iain. There’s no need to be rude." Simon’s mother said.  
"Aye. I just want them to keep their shit out of my face."  
Simon said nothing. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be saying anything for a while.   
Two boys stepped on to the road in front of the car, oblivious to the world around them. Too blinded by each other’s eyes or the rainbow flag in their hands to notice how close they were to the Iain Monroe’s car.   
"Fuck! I swear to- Barbara, roll down the window, will you?"  
Mrs Monroe did so, and averted her face as her husband yelled, “Watch where you’re going, faggots!”  
The shorter flicked him his middle finger, spectacularly managing to go from enamoured to pissed off within a second.   
"Leave it, Ren." The taller said, pulling him to the other footpath.  
Ren shrugged him off and stared at the car, and Simon stared back.Their eyes met for moment. His brown eyes held Simon’s for a few seconds. His irises were blue, but the white parts were stained red.  
"Ren. Come on, please." The other boy said again. Ren frowned, and joined him on the foot path.

Both Kieren and Simon would forget this event, not that it would matter, for their blue and brown eyes would never meet again.  
Next time, it would be white and white.


End file.
